lotdinofandomcom-20200215-history
King Spiro
King Spiro, the oldest son of Spido of the House of Scitier, was a great Noldon king who ruled half of hte Noldon Empire. History Spino was the first son of Spido, king of the Noldon. He was born 13 years before Spino, his younger brother. At this time, the attacks from Poros had begun. Harztil and Sortil(older brother of Harfark and Harzad) led the attacks. Originally they only made small attacks from the sea which finally destroyed the whole of the Noldon navy. Later on,however,they invaded (see below) . When Spiro was a young teenager, Raptoro´s father was killed. So Spido kindly allowed Raptoro to live in his palace. They all got on well together. When it was time, Spido and Spiro taught Raptoro and Spino to fight using swords. They would need these for the great battles ahead. The Attack from Poros When Spiro was 29 years old(Spino was 16), Harztil and Sortil led a huge army against the Noldon. Spido put up a good resistance, but the Porosians landed in Minas Etheir(the only port in the western Noldon lands)and took it. Spido immediately rode with an army(led by Spiro, Raptorowas the same age as Spino, Spido and Raptoro's uncle). Spido told Spino to guard Minas Eldan. Spino, who didn't like Eldan very much, rode to Minas Dino, his favorite fort, instead. He then sent Pternos, Lord of the Pterosaur Section in the Noldon Army, to Minas Eldan to guard it. Spino himself guarded Minas Dino nicely and went to read The Battle on the Ardinian Plains by Spitestor (the nephew of Crido) in the royal library. Meanwhile, Spiro had led his section of the army to Minas Etheir to drive back the Porosians. As they were fighting him, Spiro killed Sortil, prince of Poros. Full of anger, Harztil and Harfark marched towards Spiro. In the process, they left only 200 men in Minas Etheir and took all the other men. Quickly, Raptoro formed a plan. He asked Spido to go help Spiro, while he and his uncle would go into Etheir and kill the soldiers inside. Then Spiro and Spido could enter Etheir and close the gates. From inside, they could fight better. Spido agreed and rode off. Raptoro and his uncle rode into Etheir and attacked the 200 soldiers. They gave a signal and Spiro and Spido came in and closed the gates. But unfortunately, 200 more soldiers had been hiding deep in Etheir. Before anyone could stop them, they opened the gates. Chaos followed. The Noldon were losing as the Porosians attacked by sea AND land. Just then, the sun rose. And far off, a horn could be heard. It was Spino, who had come with reinforcements(after placing a bookmark in his book)!! He had got bored and so had come to help. Now the tables turned. the Porosians were losing. Spido and Harztil had a duel and Hartzil died. Raptoro fought and badly injured Harfark, but Harfark escaped from the battlefield. The battle was over. The Death of Spido At one time, King Spido had some trouble with rebels, so he entered their lands to reason with their leader. He and his generals were discussing plans in a tent, when somehow the tent caught fire. All the generals except Raptoro's father, his uncle and Spido died. Fearing for the worst, they immediately went out and looked for the person who had put the fire. Not finding him, they returned to their camp and stayed there. Spido and Scritio's father went hunting early in the morning, not teling anybody. When they didn't show up for hours, Raptoro and some men went looking for them. They found their corpses lying near a stream. Raptoro's uncle was furious. He followed the tracks near the bodies. He too did not return and was later found dead. Spiro was supposed to be the next king, but as his father had told him earlier, he split the empire into two. Spiro ruled one half from Minas Eldan, and Spino ruled the other half from Minas Dino. The Killer At some point, some years later, news of a killer went around. Spiro and Scitio went out alone to look for him. In the process, they were captured and mocked by a mysterious dinosaur. Then he killed Spiro and kidnapped Scitio for ransom. Relationships Spino He likes his brother Spino and the two are very similar. They always got on very well together. Rex Spiro used to trust Rex,when he was a general of the Noldon. Scitio Scitio was a general for Spiro as well as his best friend. He was with Spiro when Spiro was killed by Rex. Personality Spiro was brave and adventurous. He also liked doing things alone. His personality is a lot like Spino, his younger brother.